


honk if you love me

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tamamori thinks Miyata may be turning to the other side.





	honk if you love me

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

“Boobs are overrated,” Miyata says, running his fingers down Tamamori’s only slightly bumpy chest, the muscles of Tamamori’s pectorals and abdomen contracting under his touch. “I’d rather have _this_.”

Tamamori gasps as Miyata grabs the front of his pants, knowing the exact way Tamamori hangs so that Tamamori’s cock hardens right in his hold. All he can do is meet Miyata’s eyes, dark and intense, watching Miyata’s lips curling into a smirk as Tamamori inhales sharply.

“What are you going to do with it?” Tamamori asks, keeping his voice as calm as he can, and Miyata scoffs.

“Show you how much I prefer it,” Miyata replies as he sinks to his knees, and Tamamori spares a thought to his entire family on the other side of his closed— _unlocked_ —door before his fingers sink into Miyata’s soft hair.

“I believe you,” he says quickly, hissing at the first brush of Miyata’s fingers to his hard flesh before his pants are even all the way open. “My mom is going to call us for dinner any second—”

He’s cut off by his own moan, soft and muffled by the fist he stuffs in his mouth as Miyata clearly ignores him and sucks him past his lips. Tamamori can hardly remain standing, swaying in his stance until both of Miyata’s hands grab his ass and hold him steady. This leaves him with only his mouth to please Tamamori, which is all he needs as he takes him in so far that Tamamori feels the head of his cock hit the back of Miyata’s throat and makes a choked noise of desperation.

“Miyacchi,” is as much as Tamamori gets out before Miyata starts to _move_ , rocking back and forth with his entire body as he sucks Tamamori’s cock in and out of his mouth. It’s tight and hot and Miyata’s tongue doesn’t stop moving, lavishing the vein along the underside and the knot right under the head until Tamamori’s about to yank his hair out by the roots. “I’m close.”

Miyata’s response to that is to lean back enough to focus on the head, sucking and licking like it’s a particularly perverse ice cream and Tamamori can’t keep his eyes open, his head falling back as he gasps for air. His hips rock on their own and Miyata lets them, Tamamori’s fingers twisting in his hair to hold Miyata steady as he thrusts into his mouth, little moans escaping with each breath. All Miyata does is create an airtight suction with his cheeks and Tamamori starts to lose it, groaning Miyata’s first name in a deep whisper, and on the next pull back Miyata tongues his slit.

“Yuuta? Are you boys joining us for dinner?”

Panic morphs directly into orgasm, Tamamori barely answering his mother with a “Coming!” before he does exactly that, his thighs trembling as he feels Miyata suck down his release. Miyata lets go and Tamamori falls to the ground, kneeling in front of Miyata and gaping at him as he struggles to catch his breath.

Miyata’s staring at him as he licks his lips. “Remember that the next time you think that I’d be interested in some girl.”

“Noted,” Tamamori says breathlessly, and as he recognizes at the hopelessly devoted look in Miyata’s eyes, he wonders how he could have ever accused him of cheating.


End file.
